


The Party Invite

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Caitlin Snow invites Julian Albert to the West's Christmas get together. My take on what might have happened between Caitlin and Julian that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own these characters, they are the property of The Flash

She didn’t know why she asked him really? I guess partly because he had been a victim of her Killer Frost episode. She felt bad for him. That was it? I mean why wouldn’t that be it?

 

Julian had also been going through a tough time himself. It’s not like everyday you get taken over by the spirit of a big bad. It really is what one ought to do right? Invite them to a Christmas party?

 

Anyone in her shoes would have done the the same thing. She was just being nice. That’s how everyone thought of her any way, that nice Dr. Caitlin Snow.

 

*****

 

He’d spent so many Christmases alone that he was truly taken back when the lovely Dr. Caitlin Snow invited him to the Christmas party. She is so nice to everyone. Her kindness is amazing. She probably didn’t mean it.

 

“Thanks but actually prefer to be alone at Christmas” Julian said as he turned his head away.

 

If there was a way to kick his own ass in this moment he’d do it. Oh my God, what am I thinking a lovely doctor invites you to a Christmas party and you say no?!

 

*****

 

Caitlin didn’t want to admit it but she was disappointed. Oh she understood why he wouldn’t want to come - she was Killer Frost.  Still she hoped he changed his mind.

 

She watched his back as he walked slowly down the long grey cement hallway that led out Star Labs.

 

*****

 

She heard the knock on Joe’s door but could not think who it was, everyone had already arrived. Unless...she looked up, holding her breath and there he was, Julian had come to the party after all.

 

She let the breath out and gave him a smile. Oh, I’m so glad he came she thought.

 

He looked a little nervous but once their eyes met he smiled.

 

She quickly walked forward to welcome Julian to the group.

  


*****

 

He would never tell Caitlin, but he had stood outside the door for a few moments before knocking. He wasn’t sure if he should come - it’s not like Allen and he had the best of relationships.

 

But then he saw Caitlin through the window and she had looked so sad. He felt compelled to do something about it, even if it meant entering the party.

 

Julian looked around for Caitlin even as Barry was welcoming him. He had dressed for the occasion, a little overdressed compared to the others. But better over than under.

 

As he met Caitlin’s eyes and he felt instantly better and began walking towards her.

 

“You made it, “ she said looking up at him. And the way she said it, he was sure she was happy to see him and that made feel warm.

 

“Yes, I thought about it and deduced this was the best place for me tonight”

 

“Well I’m glad,” Caitlin smiled.

 

Caitlin’s smile did something to him. The warm he was feeling earlier spread from head to toe. This woman had the most powerful effect on him. Not frosty at all.

 

And as she turned to lead him into the party he unconsciously went to reach for the small of her back. He stopped himself, wondering where that possessive need to guide her had come from.

 

He spent the rest of the evening with Caitlin and he really felt they both had a good time. They realized they both had more in common than they thought.

 

They were both scientists and this linked them, they were able to tell each inside jokes. She had also spent some time in England. They just felt so comfortable together.

  


*****

 

As the evening was drawing a close. Caitlin leaned over and whispered “How are you getting home?”

 

He wasn’t sure why she was whispering but he chose to follow suit, “I’m going to call a taxi. How are you getting home?”

 

Caitlin blushed “I’m coming with you.”

 

Maybe it was the egg nog she drank, but it had seemed to him she was nursing the same glass all night. But she was blushing and wanted to share a taxi. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

 

“Yes, I’m coming home with you. Just in case I wasn’t clear. You looked a little confused. Unless you don’t want me”

 

“No, no I want you.”

 

“Good, let’s say our goodbyes then”

  


*****

 

It seemed take FOREVER for Caitlin to say goodbyes. Maybe she had changed her mind, but she looked up at him in the moment and he could see that clearly was not the case.

 

He gathered their coats and stood by the door. Caitlin hurried towards him. “We are off then night everyone, Merry Christmas” she said as they stood in the open doorway”

 

“Wait,” Joe pointed up.

 

And there above them was mistletoe. Julian did not miss a beat. He quickly grabbed Caitlin and kissed her. He’d show her, she’s not the only one who could put the moves on.

 

He meant for it to be a quick kiss but the moment their lips touched, it was like something changed. She tasted of rum and chocolate and lips were so soft. So the initial kiss began to deepen...he put his hand on her back to pull her closer, this action caused Caitlin to open her mouth and he didn’t waste any time diving in.

 

Caitlin could not believe it she was kissing Julian. Like really kissing Julian.It was wonderful and she did not want it to stop. At first she was unsure about her seduction plan - no longer. And when he pulled her close she almost moaned.

 

In the background she could hear clapping. Suddenly, she realized it was her friends clapping for them. Oh no, she had forgotten they had an audience. She quickly pulled away and put a hand over her mouth.

 

“Covering your mouth now is not going to change anything” Cisco said smirking.

 

Caitlin narrowed her eyes, just a little “ You are all just jealous,” and she winked. “Come along Julian I think our cab is here”

 

Julian nodded and was trying to say thanks for the invite but Caitlin was dragging him to the taxi.

 

Cisco and Barry stood looking out the front door “Have fun!”


End file.
